theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sid Chang in: Birds and the Bees
Plot Summary Sid gets caught whistling in class and she's constantly whistling outta habit and she tells her 3 best friends for life and lovebirds that it's how she keeps Becca's bees and birds in proper control. Story Script Agnes Johnson: "Okay, students, John Paul Jones, the founder of the United States navy, is noted for saying the most popular quote." Sid (off screen): 8 Times Agnes Johnson: "What the-" Sid; Whistling Ronnie Anne: "Sid, stop that whistling, I think Ms. Johnson's looking right at you." Agnes Johnson points right to the direction of Wilbur Huggins's office. Wilbur Huggins's office Wilbur Huggins: "Again? you were whistling in class again? this is your 5th time this week, young lady." Sid: "I couldn't help it, Principal Huggins sir, it's not my entire fault." Wilbur Huggins: "Oh really. I suppose your mouth happened to be open in a kissing position while some sort of whistle blast escaped right from your lips in the 1st place." Sid: "I know, but I'm terribly sorry." Wilbur Huggins: "And just for you to put an end to this whistling habit of yours, you can stay right after school and write I will not whistle in school 11 times." Sid: "Okay, I guess you're absolutely right about it." Sid exits Wilbur Huggins's office. The school hallways Lincoln: "11 times?!?" Ronnie Anne: "Man, Sid, you really gotta know better than to whistle in class or the school hallways." Sid: "Yeah, I know, but I just forgot, I think I'm helping my mom work around her bees and birds and begin whistling." Clyde: "Did you say bees?" Lincoln: "Yeah, Clyde, Mrs. Chang's got a beehive in her backyard, she's a bee keeper." Ronnie Anne: "And you would even whistle at them?" Sid: "That's exactly right, you guys, music's got a soothing effect on bees, when I work around them, I would whistle, that makes them bright and cheerful and they never sting me, they get all riled up and begin stinging other people." Chandler: "Yow!" Stella: "Gangway!" Zach: "Let's get outta here!" Chandler, Stella, Zach and Ian are running around in the school hallways. Lincoln: "Hey, you guys," Ronnie Anne: "what's with the stampede out here?" Ian: "Bees, an entire swarm of wild angry bees in Ms. Johnson's room." Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Sid enter Agnes Johnson's classroom. Agnes Johnson: "S-S-S-Somebody d-d-d-do s-s-s-something about it." Sid: "Ms. Johnson, don't move 1 single muscle, or make 1 single sound." Sid begins leading the bees right outta Agnes Johnson's classroom. Sid: Zip A Dee Doo Dah Sid's walking around with the swarm of bees right over her head. Wilbur Huggins: "I was absolutely right, it's her, and she's wearing a cap. so openly defy me, will she? whistle just as she walks right past my door, will she? wear her cap in school, will she?" Sid: Whistling A Bit Wilbur Huggins: "Sideria Francesca Chang, stop that crazy constant whistling and take off that crazy looking cap!" Sid pauses for a bit. Wilbur Huggins: "For that likely bit of whistling, you can write that sentence 13 times instead of 11, and for wearing a cap in school, you can-" Wilbur Huggins notices the bees that are swarming right around Sid's head. Wilbur Huggins: "BEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Bzz! Bzz! Bzz! Bzz! Wilbur Huggins is now stung right on his shoulders. Wilbur Huggins: "YOOOOOOOOOW!" Meanwhile........... Sid: Do Your Ears Hang Low? Ronnie Anne: "Look you guys, Sid's whistling at the bees." Lincoln: "And they're leaving Ms. Johnson," Clyde: "and flyin' right over to her." Sid: Whistling A Bit "There, Ms. Johnson, saved by the whistle." Agnes Johnson: "Oh, Sid, that's wonderful, how'd you ever do that?" Sid: "Oh, bees are super nice little critters, but trouble is that most other people terrify them into stinging them." Ronnie Anne: "Now that's a relief." Sid: "Now if everybody can just clear the way, I can lead these critters right outta the building by walking around super slowly and whistling a not so innocent tune to them." Sid walks around the school hallways. Sid: Strolling Through The Park Wilbur Huggins: "Wait just 1 minute, that peculiar whistle! Sid! or I'm gonna be the laughing stock of this entire school courtyard." Meanwhile again........ Sid: "If you quit moving your arms around and stand perfectly still, they might calm themselves down a bit." Wilbur Huggins: "Alright, b-b-b-but what d-d-d-do I d-d-d-do n-n-n-next?" Sid: "Well if you just whistle a not so innocent tune to them, they might become kid friendly." Wilbur Huggins: "Whistle at them? how can I possibly whistle at them if they're right above my head? you whistle at them, Sid." Sid: "He thinks that's gonna get me outta this 1, no way, not me." Wilbur Huggins: "Sid, as your school principal, I command you to whistle at these bees." Sid: "Well, okay, just as long as you're not clowning around with me." Sid: Deeply Sid: 4 Finger Whistle Meanwhile, yet again......... Sid: "But it just isn't fair, Principal Huggins sir, you told me to whistle at them." Category:Sid Chang episode shorts Category:Ronnie Anne episode shorts